


Burn The Night Away

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Biting, Control, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>".. You've got me buried with your every move<br/>Your fine line has me at a loss of memory.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by a Variety photo that ruined me. UNF!

I gasped as Benedict sat in the chair and had me remove my clothes. He'd never played games with me so I didn't know what this was.

"Good girl. Now lay on the bed" He instructed and I did as he asked, crawling onto the bed and hearing him growl low. I laid on my back, my head pressed against the pillows.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes before he slowly walked to me. He crawled onto the bed, pressing his body against mine as he stroked my hair "Ben" I said softly and he grabbed a fistful of hair "I didn't say you could speak" He bit down on my lip as punishment.

I cried out as he released my hair and licked over the sensitive flesh "Should I let you come?" He looked into my eyes. I nodded as I tried to touch him but he pulled away from my reach.

"I don't think I should. You were very bad tonight" He ran a band down my side until it reached my waist. He had me turn over and get on my hands and knees.

"Please" I quietly begged and that earned me a strike on my right cheek "No" he said and I begged again which led to another strike but this time to my left cheek.

"Benedict" I cried out and he moved to press himself against my back "You don't get to beg. You'll take what I give you" I whimpered then squirmed when he moved his hand down my body until he reached my clit.

"You're going to scream my name" He whispered against my ear as he started to rub his fingertip over it "Ooooooh" I panted and rocked my hips.

Benedict stopped suddenly and I cursed "Stay still or I'll stop. You'll come when I allow it" I whimpered and nodded as he sucked a bruise against my neck as he began again.

I couldn't stay still so he'd stop then spank or bite me before he started again. By this time my body was shaking from the strain but he finally took mercy on me and brought me to climax.

As he'd said, I screamed his name as he kept stroking until he pulled back and I heard his zipper come down before I felt the head of his cock rub against me before he thrust inside me.

He pulled on my hair as he fucked me hard and fast "Oh god. BENEDICT" I screamed his name as he sped up.

"No one else will ever have you. You are mine" He put his hands on my hips, holding them tight as he fucked into me and I lost the use of words as he pounded into me.

I reached back to hold onto his hip as I felt him piston away "Yours" I said brokenly as he leaned in and kissed me hard as he worked his way to rub quickly at my clit and sent me over the edge.

I could hear myself faintly as I cursed and moaned his name like a mantra. He didn't stop his movements until I clenched down on him and he bit down on my shoulder hard enough that I thought I'd bleed.

His hips kept moving until he was spent and then he collapsed onto of me, pressing me against the bed. I whimpered as he moved his hand from between my body and pressed the fingers into my mouth.

I licked them, sucking on them lewdly as he kissed my neck "Good girl" He moved over to lay on his side and moved me to do the same and kissed my lips.

He was still fully dressed except for his trousers down his thighs and his spent cock against his lower stomach "Bad boyfriend" I undid his shirt and he smiled at me, the storm behind his eyes gone as the calm blue returned.

"You drive me to do crazy things" He said as he caressed my face and kissing me softly as I pushed his shirt off and them his pants "You love it" I teased and he slapped my ass before he pressed his body against mine completely and I nuzzled his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric Taken From "Burn The Night Away" By There For Tomorrow


End file.
